supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monalisa Todaro
Monalisa Todaro (Aka Monalisa LeBlanche) was a chef and mother. She was born in 1919 in Italy and died in 2016 from a heart condition in Boardman, Wisconsin. The cause of death wasn't immediately known. She was mentioned in the Supernannya/Pokemon AU fanfic Get Win Line very shortly after her death, where her father loses to the team of Reicheru, Sophie, Igor, Gemma, Kazuki, Jade, and Jade's own father, also taking down Kazuki's own father, Takumi. Family Tree * Grandfather: Leonardo Todaro (1860-1951) * Grandmother: Giordana Todaro (1864-1953) * Father: Alessandro Todaro (1890-1949) * Mother: Giuseppina Todaro (1891-1974) * Eldest brother: Maximiliano Todaro (1912-1997) * Second eldest brother: Monte Todaro (1916-2007) * Husband: Salvatore LeBlanche (1920-2000) * Sister: Zarah Todaro (1922-2011) * Youngest brother: Michelangelo Todaro (1925-) * Twin Daughters: Margaret LeBlanche and Carol Peaciano. (1939-) * Eldest Granddaughter: Tracy Peaciano (1967-) * Second eldest granddaughter: Julie Figlow (1969-) * Third eldest grandaughter: Jennifer Smith (1970-) * Grandson: Tommy Morris (1971-) * Fourth eldest grandaughter: Lauren Rosenfeld (1972-) * Youngest granddaughter: Vicki Keltsa (1975-) Childhood From 1920-1927 she was abused by her father Alessandro. Her mother Giuseppina was a very kind woman. In 1927, Alessandro got mad at Monalisa's brother, Monte for ruining Zarah's birthday cake so he spanked 1,000 kids including her. In 1928 she immigrated to America and lived in New Jersey from 1928-1938. Adulthood She got married to Theodore LeBlanche in 1938 when she moved to Boardman, Wisconsin. In 1960, she started a restaurant called "Monalisa's pasta" which is now owned by Julie and Elyssa. The restaurant rose to fame in 1971. She never liked Giuseppe Todaro and was embarrassed to be related to him. She also dislikes Krystyna Halles. Political views A Republican, Monalisa voted for the Republican candidate in every election from 1940 to 2012. The latest election when a Republican won Wisconsin was in the 1984 election, when Ronald Reagan carried all but one state, and also excluding Washington D.C., where the Democratic candidate always wins by a severely overwhelming margin. She disliked Donald Trump due to his liberal positions,four checks to elect Hillary Clinton in 2008 and mean words on Twitter and once said "If I lived to Election Day I would not vote Trump." She voted for John Kasich that year. Many members of her family, especially her daughters blame Donald Trump's nomination for Monalisa's death. They believe Trump's nomination triggered Monalisa's cause of death. Death Her death in 2016 was an intense blow to the Todaro family, a majority of the family strongly believed Monalisa would make triple digits, is also one of the most shocking deaths in 2016 as well. Personality Unlike the majority of the Todaro family line, she was a very loving, kind woman. Appearence As a kid she had brown hair and she wore rags until 1928. Then she wore fancy clothing when she immigrated to America. As an adult she wore a blue dress and an apron. Transcripts Margaret and Carol's story-Overshadowed The death of Monalisa Todaro Monalisa Todaro goes to America The birth of Margaret and Carol LeBlanche The 1000 kid spanking Monalisa gets judged for being a Todaro The birth of Monalisa Todaro Category:Todaros Category:People who were abused as children Category:Deceased Characters Category:People born in 1919 Category:People died in 2016 Category:Immigrants Category:Kind mothers Category:People from Italy Category:People born in May Category:Kind members of the Todaro family line Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Republicans Category:Heroes Category:People who were abused as kids Category:Grandmothers from USA Category:Grandmothers